Katniss does NOT get sick!
by Monster High PJO and THY fan
Summary: Katniss gets sick
1. Chapter 1

** HEY! Something I wrote when I was bored. MADGE IS ALIVE! **

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up, and feel emptiness in my arms. I look, and see Katniss isn't there. I slowly creep up and head to the bathroom, and see Katniss washing her mouth out. "Love, are you okay?" She turns and scowls. Morning grumpiness.

"Yeah, just threw up," I come and put a hand to her forehead.

"Kat, you're hot," She looks at me funny, probably because I don't call Katniss 'Hot' I call her beautiful. Calling a girl 'hot' is wrong. "You have a fever," She nods, understanding. "Go to bed, okay Kat? I'm gonna make you something and call some friends." She nods and goes to our room. I leave, and head downstairs, passing Prim's room, off limits to me, Delly, Gale, and everyone but Katniss and sometimes Madge. I get to the kitchen and dial the new married couple, Madge and Gale's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Madge! Kat's sick, like, 107 degrees sick, can you and Gale come?"

"I can come! But, Gale has work, sorry!" I tell her it's fine and bid her goodbye. Delly says she's coming too, and they arrive at the same time.

"Hey, guys! I'm gonna make some cheese buns, can you go talk to her?" They nod and head upstairs, while I head to my domain, the kitchen...

**Katniss' POV**

I hear a knock, and tell whoever is there to come in. To blobs of blonde enter.

"Hey Katniss! We're here to help you get better!" Delly and Madge choruses. I was wearing one of Peeta's shirts, only down to mid thigh, and Delly seemed slightly embaressed, though Madge has seen me like this dozens of times, helping me pick out clothes for parties. I smile and them, and tell them to take a seat. Peeta comes in and sets some cheese buns on the nightstand, and crawls into bed with me. I curl up into his side, and he responds by wrapping his arms around me. I notice Dell staring.

"Love, I'm going to do some painting. Are you okay?" I nod, and smile warmly at him, which he returns. Once he leaves I turn to Delly.

"Who's the guy?" She blushes a deep crimson.

"Well, ummmm, I kinda use to like Peeta, and I think I still might.." She trails off. I pale and turn on my side. "Don't worry, Katniss. I won't tell him to ditch you for me, or anything. Even though it would work..." I turn to her.

"What?!"

"I said, 'If I wanted to have Peeta, I could,'" I rolled my eyes and take a bite of my cheese bun. "It's true! I mean, You have a bunch of scars, you're rude, and you don't treat him well!" It takes everything I have not to yell that I know that, that I know I don't deserve him, but I settle for two words.

"Get out," She scoffs, and turns on her heel, out the door. Madge turns to me wide eyed.

"Did she seriously do that?" I nod and she bursts out laughing. "She... seriously... thought that... she could have... Peeta?" I nod again. "She thought she could beat the girl he's been in love with since 5? Wow, talk about a dumb blonde!" I join in on the laughing, and soon we are rolling around.

"I... know... RIGHT!" Peeta walks in and looks at us funny.

"Delly just said that there was such a thing as a dumb brunette," We just laugh harder, and he joins in. What can I say, laughter is contagious.

**I decided to make Delly jerkish.**


	2. A family

**Katniss' POV**

"So, how's Peeta?" Madge asks, wiggling her eyebrows. I blush, obviously. She looks at me quizzically.

"Uh.. Madge? I'm.. uh... pregnant.." She looks at me shocked, before squealing loudly and tackling me in a hug.

"OH MY GOSH! DID YOU TELL PEETA YET?" I shake my head and she looks at me like I suddenly turned into an elephant. "PEETA!" I clamp a hand over her mouth, but I can already hear his loud steps up the staircase.

"Yes?" He asks, entering the room.

"Katniss has something to tell you." Peeta turns to me, and raises an eyebrow.

"Peeta, I'm pregnant." I can feel tears starting to form as I speak. To my surprise, he grins and hugs me tightly.

"We're going to be a family?" I nod "We're going to be parents?" I nod once more. He smiles down at me. "I love you so incredibly much, you know that?" I smile at him and kiss him gently on the lips, unaware of Madge's cooing. A family. We're going to be a family...


End file.
